


All Things End

by Sang_argente



Series: wincestmas 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Demon Deals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: If there's one thing Sam knows, it's that all things end.





	All Things End

If there's one thing Sam knows, it's that all things end. He keeps this in mind as he leaves for school, knowing he'll have to move on from that too but not to where. He thinks about it when Jessica dies, the fire and smoke that took her life. He thinks about it when Dad shows back up with a plan for the demon. He tries to push it out of his thoughts when Dean has a heart attack. It flashes through his mind when the Impala is totaled. It's a brief idea when Dad dies. It's his last breath on a muddy road in the middle of a ghost town.

He despairs over it when he learns of Dean's deal. He clings and fusses and argues. He cries and fights and laughs. He makes promises of getting Dean out, but he knows the truth. All things end.

When he sees the circles under Dean's eyes get too dark or the lines get too long, he puts the books away and crawls in bed beside his brother. He holds him close, petting his hair and humming snippets of half forgotten songs. He kisses his forehead, his temple, his cheeks. He tells him he loves him and pecks him on the mouth. He yelps when Dean pulls him close and devours him.

The first night they sleep together is full of tears and apologies and love confessions. It's grasping hands and heaving lungs and a bed full of angst. The second, third, and fourth night is much the same way. The fifth and sixth and seventh nights are angry and bitter with long held grievances being aired and accusations being shot like arrows. The eighth, ninth, and tenth times are soft and loving and everything they could've been ten years ago and everything they fight for now.  
By the time Dean's deal has come due, Sam has no idea how many times or what they all were like. He only knows shaking hands tracing the gaping slashes in his dead brother's chest. He goes numb.

It's hunt after hunt, bottle after bottle, until Ruby saves his ass and makes him come up for air. When she explains, outlines her plan, a fire is stoked in Sam's heart.

All things end, he knows. But as he takes that first heady mouthful of demon blood, he starts to believe that they can begin again, too. All he has to do is make them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of wincestmas for sweetsammywincester [tumblr. ](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
